1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbulators, and more particularly to turbulators for disturbing an exhaust gas flow in heat exchange tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, turbulators have imparted a swirling motion to gasses flowing through tubes, decreasing the efficiency of heat exchange. These turbulators also have caused a relatively large pressure drop over the length of the tube for the turbulence produced, making them less useful.